


Fanservice

by sacchan



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6101014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacchan/pseuds/sacchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba wants muscles. Sho ends up helping him to get them without noticing. Aiba gets pouty, because Sho doesn’t pay attention to the result of his working out either. Then Aiba ends up pushing both of them into the hell of sexual frustration, just because it’s fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanservice

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very silly story. A story just to compensate for Dream’s cruelty. It’s a world where Arashi members are sex buddies, but Sho is hard to get, okay? Don’t take any of it too seriously.

Tranquility that is broken only by the rustle of the thin newspaper from time to time. Sho hardly had a share in peace like this. That is why he always enjoyed these precious half an hours to the fullest. He could get absorbed in the world through the newspapers, what else could be better than this? Being able to forget about his own life, at least for 30 minutes every day, was a blessing. 

After all, his life was loud and always in motion. 

Just like the man who broke into his greenroom that day, when he was only in the middle of the first paper. Which meant he still would have had at least 18 minutes of his free time. 

Even if he was a scaredy-cat and got easily frightened, now he didn’t even flicker when the door swung open. He knew Aiba Masaki for too long to get pulled out of his little world of peace that easily. 

“Ne, ne, ne, ne, Sho-chan, Sho-chan!”

Aiba didn’t even kick off his shoes, just crouched down on the tatami – at least with his feet hanging in the air. Then, staring at the papers that covered his friend, he continued without getting more response than a grunt. “Ne, ne, Sho-chan, I want muscles!”

“You do?” mumbled the older, and a faint frown showed up between his eyebrows. Suddenly he couldn’t read the 5 kanji word that he was looking at.

“Yes! I want muscles like Sho-chan’s!”

Rustling of the paper was the only sign of the move Sho made. He had to lean closer to the paper, because it had some flaws so the tiny kanji were even less readable, and he didn’t have his glasses on.

“If I start showing my tummy like Matsujun do, more people will love me.”

Sho answered mostly unconsciously, “More than enough people love you, Masaki.”

“No! I’m not saying it’s not enough.” A pout appeared on his lips. “But a little fanservice won’t hurt anyone!” The usual cheerfulness was already in his voice. 

“Won’t it?”

“Of course not! Maybe they get a little nosebleed, but that’s nothing, right?” He giggled. “And you also have your muscles only for showing off with them.” He laughed out loud, because he thought the rustling was a sign of Sho’s dislike towards his comment. 

Although, the older had not much idea about what they were talking about just yet. 

“So. I want muscles, Sho-chan!” 

“That’s great, Masaki.”

“Shoooo-chaaaaaan!”

“Here is my wallet,” he slid it towards the other on the table, “with the card of the gym I usually go to.”

“Thanks, Sho-chan!” He opened the simple, brown wallet, then after a few _minutes_ was able to find the one he needed amongst all the other cards. “We can go together sometime, right?”

“Sure.” _What? What kind of law was passed again in America?”_ , he had to read the sentence again, because couldn’t believe his own eyes. 

“I’m going then, Sawabe is waiting for me. Bye, Sho-chan!” He jumped up, but that wasn’t the only reason why he could barely hear the older man’s response – he only murmured the goodbye.

This is how Sakurai Sho unconsciously threw himself in the burning pit that caused him not one sweaty moments in the next few months. The fanservice by Aiba Masaki didn’t know mercy.

~*~

Even though at first he didn’t even do it on purpose. _At first_.

Then they couldn’t find the time to go to the gym together. Which was bad. Especially after Aiba realized, Sho wasn’t paying attention to him. Which was also very bad – even if he wasn’t such an attention seeker as Nino.

After like a month of working out alone, he replicated the ‘exploding into Sho’s peace world’ scene on a boring Tuesday afternoon. 

“Ne, ne, ne, Sho-chan!” This time he kicked off his shoes, because getting on the tatami was very necessary. “Ne, ne, Sho-chan, look at this!”

He was standing this time above the other, so he saw clearly that Sho didn’t even flinch behind his newspaper, as murmured back, “Hm?”

“Sho-chan!” he raised his voice a little. 

“Hm?”

“Shoooo-chaaaaaaaan!” Aiba bent down, then hit the paper where Sho’s gaze was directed till that moment. “Would ya pay attention to me?!” he demanded when their eyes finally met. 

“What is it?”

Masaki got just a tiny bit scared of the other’s tone. He got mad.

“Look!”

Not like Sho’s anger could have kept him from showing what he came here for. Which happened to be the muscles on his arm that grew bigger in the past one month. 

“Gacchi, gacchi!” he mimicked the gag Sho did many times in the past with a huge grin. “Cool, right?” There was hunger in Aiba’s eyes as he looked back at his friend to see his reaction. 

“Yeah, it looks fine” replied the other, who lost his anger, but didn’t gain excitement either. “That’s it?”

“Yes.” Masaki got low-spirited right away. 

Sho took a glance at his phone. “Then I’d like to be alone for another 13 minutes.” 

“Yeah, yeah.”

The rustling of the newspaper accompanied Sho’s disappearance this time, too. Masaki tried really hard not to be totally disappointed. It’s not like this was the first time that something similar happened. And in the first place, he was the one in the wrong here – he kept disturbing Sho’s peace world. But he just couldn’t not at least try to get the other’s attention. He completely forgot about the main purpose of his working out. 

“Nee, Sho-chan, on Saturday–“

“I’ll be in Niigata.”

“Oh… okay.” 

After Aiba left, Sho had to read the column, he was staring at, three times to actually comprehend what it was about. A brown skin on a stretching arm kept vibrating in front of him. However in the last 10 minutes of his alone time, he still could get absorbed in peace again. _That time he could still do it_.

~*~

After one more month without a date together in the gym, Aiba started to get mad. He kind of felt like, Sho was avoiding him on purpose. This time when he ran into the green groom of the TBS building that was his bandmate’s, he had no innocent intentions. He wanted to disturb Sho. He wanted to arouse him.

“Ne, ne, ne, Sho-chan!”

He got free from his shoes, then didn’t even wait for reactions anymore, just lashed at the newspaper. The paper got crinkled enough that Sho snapped a “What?” at him with a very angry facial expression. 

“Look at this!”

Sho’s next reaction was as clear as his previous one. He swallowed a mouthful of nothing as Masaki started to strip. 

“MUSCLES!” the younger announced as he tore apart his shirt. Aiba was already kneeling next to Sho, so he could easily show his new and very visible pectoral muscles into his friend’s face. 

Who this time obviously wanted to say something, but… only an incomprehensible groan escaped from his opened mouth. 

Tanned, almost shining skin. This time Sho had his glasses on, so he could even see the light hair on his chest. He bit his lower lip unconsciously as his gaze wandered over to that dark red nipple. He watched as Masaki shivered a little – after all he was half naked … or was it Sho’s eyes that made him sensitive? –, which made not only the hair stand up, but that _appetizing_ , tiny spot, too. 

Intense rustling of papers followed Sho’s next move. 

Aiba, as if he also woke from a kind of trance, stared at the black-and-white papers with wide eyes. They covered Sho’s face again. His face. And also his lower body. 

A slow, teasing smile appeared on his lips. Sho was finally paying attention to him. 

“I’m going, don’t wanna disturb you anymore.” He jumped to his feet, then as a storm left the room with utter satisfaction. 

Sho had 8 more minutes alone. He spent all that time with trying to exorcize the previous images from his mind. His reasons were very practical: one, he was sweating way too much even though he already wore the clothes for the filming, two, the not-safe-for-work of his body got very un-peaceful. 

That was the first day when his ‘peace world’ transformed completely into hell.

~*~

After a few days, Sho started to realize what he’s gotten himself into. However still tried to restrain himself from accusing Masaki with his hunch like the younger did all this on purpose. At least three times a day he had to watch Aiba changing clothes, or for any other reasons, stripping in front of him, just to show his body that gained more and more muscles and became bigger and bigger.

It wasn’t a bad thing, of course it wasn’t. It meant he ate properly, which was always a sensitive topic between them. A healthy Masaki couldn’t be a bad thing. 

But… Sho coughed a little, then threw his right leg over his left, and sank even deeper into the leather chair. 

_Freaking hell…_

One thing was sure. He won’t re-watch this Sakurai Ariyoshi Abunai Yakai episode, no matter how much money would anyone pay for it. He felt like someone who just got tortured by the end of the two hours long recording of the show. He wanted to flee into his greenroom, so he can get back to breathing peacefully. He had problems both in his lower regions, and up in his head, because he still had problems watching Kazama together with Aiba. 

However he had no chance to escape into his peace world. Masaki followed him into his greenroom. 

“Ne, ne, ne, Sho-chan!” 

Sho was scratching his sweaty nape as he stepped up to the tatami. _Ah, I am so done with you_ … He felt restless as he undid his wine-colored necktie so he could unbutton the light-purple shirt’s upper part, too. “What?” 

“I wish they filmed this video a little later!”

Sho’s jaw dropped to the floor when he turned around just to find a half-naked Aiba Masaki there. After better look, he realized the black shirt was still hanging on the younger man’s arms, as he kept hitting his own stomach. 

“I look even better now that all six packs are visible,” he announced after lifting his gaze up to Sho. His brown hair was still covering his eyes, though. Just to make the scene even more… attractive. 

Sho clenched his fists next to his thighs. 

Indeed he looked perfect. They just got back from Hawaii. His body was _beautiful_. His brown skin stretched on his six-pack and the even bigger pectoral muscles than last time. He looked like he just stepped out from a magazine. Well, he usually looked like that, but at least he wore clothes at those times. 

“Touch it, Sho-chan! It’s so hard!” Aiba shouted excitedly. The older man’s obvious awkwardness couldn’t stop him. More like, only added to his fire.

Sho got goosebumps as those warm fingers circled around his wrist. He tore himself apart from Aiba before the man have pressed his hand on his own stomach. 

_No freaking way._

Masaki thought otherwise. 

“Shooooo-chan, touch it!”

He grabbed Sho’s wrist again, but the older man completely lost his… head. Not like the problem had anything to do with his head by now. 

Sho pulled himself away so fiercely that the younger even stepped back a little in shock. His back hit the wall. Then there was that loud thump. DON. He squeezed his eyes only for a second, but by the time he opened them again, Sho was only inches away from him. His breathing seemed heavy, which made Masaki grin. 

“Would you please finally stop?” Sho growled.

“What?” Masaki couldn’t find even a tiny bit of innocence to show to the other. 

“You said you want those muscles for _fan_ service. What about showing off with the result to them and not me?”

Aiba’s lips literally reached his ears as he just kept grinning wider and wider. 

He didn’t answer right away. Instead he lifted both of his hands, then pushed the older man away, just to encage him with his next move. Sho’s back was by the wall this time, and Masaki didn’t only smashed his palm next to his head, but his whole forearm. They were so close. 

Sho got frightened for a second so he let out a short scream, and his eyes were even squeezed longer than Masaki’s earlier. Not to mention, he ended up closing them again, after he realized how close the younger’s face is to his. Aiba enjoyed the whole scene to the fullest. 

“What are you even doing?” Sho asked, but his voice was very low. However the reason had nothing to do with anger, he was too taken aback for that. Because he was overpowered. Literally.

“I think, kabedon works better if the taller one does it,” he answered with the smug still shining on his face. “And now even… the _bigger_.”

Masaki saw Sho’s reaction – he unconsciously threw a glance at Aiba’s chest –, but he was already watching the older man’s lips with hunger growing in his body, when started to talk again. “Ne, Sho-chan.” He saw nothing else after this.

“What?” This time his voice wasn’t muffled, because he was in his ‘peace world’. Oh no, he sounded distant, because he fell to the deepest pit of hell. He was sweating so much. 

“I discussed it with Oh-chan yesterday, and we both thought, _pulling a Matsujun_ on the next tour would really be a good idea. So people will surely see my stomach, when I tear the shirt apart.” He lifted his other hand, too, and pushed a tuft of hair out of Sho’s face. No matter how much hairspray they spread on his head earlier, it couldn’t stay in place anymore, as he kept looking down from Masaki’s face.

“How nice.” No, his voice wasn’t shaking. 

“Nee, Sho-chan. Do you think the fans will like this little service?” 

“I can’t imagine why they would.”

“Mou, even though my test subject reacted so well?” 

“Did he?” 

“Un,” Masaki said with a little nod. Then he leant even more forward so he could whisper into Sho’s ear. “I wanna show you something that’s even harder than my six-pack. How many minutes you have?” 

Sho could answer only after gasping for air. “Maybe 33?”

“And do you wanna spend that with your newspaper? Or–“ He, on purpose, cut the sentence, then pulled his head away, but pushed his whole body to Sho’s instead. Even that part he wanted to show. His body was on fire, and so was Sho’s. 

“Oh, go to hell!” The older grabbed ahold of Aiba’s wet hair by his nape. _Well, we are both there already, though_.

Masaki laughed into Sho’s mouth the moment the older dragged his neck. However by the time he gained control over the kiss, he didn’t want to laugh anymore. He only wanted to capture Sho completely, now that he finally could not only watch him, but touch, too. Because fanservice was a perfect example of ‘all look, no touch’, and he suffered enough to change that. Now he wanted to touch, grab, and _seize_. 

The low table got shoved out of the way as Masaki pulled Sho down to the tatami. The newspapers landed all over around them. Rustling noise signed the moment, when the fanservice literally turned into… _Shoservice_.


End file.
